


I było ich troje. Gdzie ten tłum?

by Nichiko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A i jeszcze jeden tag ważny bardzo, AKA Asgard Odrodzony, AU, DYGRESJE, F/M, M/M, Multi, To chyba to. Chyba, What if?, ale w wersji asgardzkiej, cameo topiki kobiecej w baśniach, czyli z babą na koniu i włócznią w ręce, fluff and Suspens?, i co tylko chcecie, i dygresje do dygresji, i ich brak, i wincyj wojny, kłótnie, miłość, oczywiście, piniondze, polityka, poznawanie się, przywracamy matriarchat, robienie pijaru, ten fik ma strukturę, w różnych sensach, w sensie biblijnym również, wojna
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Co by było, gdyby Hela jednak wygrała? Jak wiemy, ludzie przetrwają wszystko, więc czemu Asowie mieliby nie? Ostatecznie Hela już kiedyś rządziła i to jej wojenne wyprawy sprawiły, że Asgard opływał w dostatek przez następne stulecia, a bracia muszą się z tym w końcu pogodzić. I poznać siostrę (być może również w sensie biblijnym, who knows?)Czyli: każcie napisać PWP Nichiko w świcie wojen i polityki, a dostaniecie 2k ustanawiania postaci.Czyli: zauważyli_łyście, że w tym uniwersum czasy kobiet utożsamiane są z czasami wojen, a mężczyzn – ze złotem i sztuką dyplomacji? Wcale a wcale nie bawimy się toposami kobiecymi. Wcale.Czyli: tekst, w którym polityka i życie rodzinne to to samo, ale, że wszyscy są bogami, to to po prostu musi skończyć się romansem.Z dedykacją dla Lobo, bo 1) to prezent dlań na Secret Santa, 2) pracę zainspirował jej post na facebooku. Jak zwykle popłynęłam, wybacz.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoboBathory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/gifts).



> Z dedykacją dla **LoboBathory**. Chciałaś dostać Loki/Thor/Hela, więc postanowiłam to napisać. I popłynęłam, wybacz. Postaram się skończyć do Nowego Roku, jeśli wgl Ci się spodoba koncept. Dzisiaj zobaczyłam, że nie lubisz Loki POV, ale nie wywalę 2k słów, przepraszam. Za dobrze się bawię, pisząc to.
> 
> Na razie rating bardzo na wyrost. Na razie :D

Loki ociężale potrząsnął głową. Znowu śnił mu się ten dziwny sen, w którym nie dość, że miał dziecko z lodową olbrzymką, to to dziecko było wilkiem. A potem wnętrznościami tego wilka związał go Odyn. Ten sen wracał do niego niczym ostrzeżenie, za każdym razem gdy…  
– No już, wstawać! – zblazowany głos Heli przerwał jego rozmyślania.  
Otworzył ciężkie oczy, a świadomość powoli wracała do ścierpniętego ciała. Liny, które je krępowały, nie były może wnętrznościami niczyjego potomka, za to były realne. I bardzo, bardzo ciasne.  
– Chyba nie myśleliście, że pozwolę wam przespać kolejne eony?  
Wam? A tak… Obok niego w więzach szamotał się Thor, dla odmiany tym razem to on leżał w kneblu. Widząc brat w takim stanie, nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć kącikiem ust. O tak, w ciągu ostatnich dni Thor doświadczył wielu z upokorzeń, które wcześniej były udziałem Lokiego. W tej krótkiej chwili tryumfu przeszkodził jednak but Heli, podnoszący jego podbródek.  
– Nie ciesz się przedwcześnie. Albo będziecie współpracować, albo osobiście wyrwę wam serca. – Jej głos był tak zimny, że Loki nie miał wątpliwości co do szczerości przekazu. Normalnie byłby dumny z takiej siostry, ale, że groźba była kierowana do niego, to tylko głośno przełknął ślinę.  
– A na czym miałaby polegać ta współpraca? – zapytał z udawaną pewnością siebie, co nie było łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że leżał na ziemi związany. Gdzieś za nim Thor zaszamotał się głośniej.  
– Przywrócimy chwałę Asgardowi, oczywiście – odpowiedziała, krzywiąc usta w obrzydzeniu. – Dość tego gnuśnięcia w bogactwie. Pora na nowo przywdziać zbroję.  
Thor na chwilę zamilkł, by zaraz zacząć szamotać się jeszcze zacieklej. Hela przewróciła oczami i przeszła nad Lokim, by kopnąć go w głowę.  
– W końcu będziesz miał okazję wykorzystać ten swój młodzieńczy zapał, który tak starannie zadusił Odyn. To powinno ci się spodobać.  
– Aaaaa – Loki znów zwrócił uwagę na siebie – z kim chcesz walczyć? Nikt nie atakuje Asgardu, nikt… – przerwał, widząc wyraz pogardy wykrzywiający usta Heli.  
– Powiedziałam, zdobywać, a nie się bronić. Tylko słabeusze muszą się bronić – mówiąc to wykrzywiła usta w kpiący uśmieszku, który Loki zwykle podziwiał jedynie w lustrze. _Cholera_ – pomyślał   
– Wciąż istnieje wystarczająco wiele bogatych światów, które można podbić.  
Przymknął oczy. Już raz był zmuszony do współpracy z istotą, która chciała rządzić galaktyką i wcale a wcale to mu się nie podobało. No, podbijanie Ziemi było super zabawą, przynajmniej do momentu, gdy nie okazało się, że broni jej Thor i grupa superherosów… Tak czy inaczej, Loki nie miał ochoty doświadczenia powtarzać. Nie miał też zbyt wielkiego wyboru…  
– Niech zgadnę, chcesz zacząć od Midgardu?  
Pełen pogardy wzrok Heli, gdyby mógł, zmieniłby go w robaka, albo coś podobnego.  
– Oni są tysiąc lat za Alfheimczykami*… Już Sovereignowie są lepsi, chociaż okropnie brzydcy – stwierdziła. Słysząc to oświadczenie, Thor przestał próbować uwolnić się z więzów. – Mam sporo planów, nowych i starych. Ale do tego potrzebuje was – stwierdziła i znów trąciła podbródek Lokiego butem. _Kręci ją to, czy co?_ – spytał sam siebie w myślach Loki. Nie pozwolił sobie jednak na zwerbalizowanie, choćby w myślach, przeczucia, że jemu i owszem, tak. Zamiast tego spytał sztucznie słodkim głosem:  
– A do czego nas potrzebujesz? – zadarł głowę tak, by patrzeć jej w oczy i wrócił do normalnego tonu. – Masz nas tutaj, związanych. Nikt cię nie powstrzyma przed…  
– Potrzebuję administratorów – przerwała mu.  
Loki zamrugał. Hela patrzyła na niego z wyzwaniem i lekką kpiną.  
– Czego się spodziewałeś? Myślałeś, że roześlę was, młokosów, na podbój kosmosu? – jej głos po prostu ociekał kpiną. Kpina nie była zabawna, jeśli się z nią przesadziło. Kto jak kto, on wiedział o tym doskonale; Hela chyba nie… – Nie było mnie tu od lat. Musze zrozumieć jak co działa i odbudować sensowny społeczny system, zanim Asgard całkiem pogrąży się w marazmie.  
Loki musiał przyznać, że to, co mówiła, brzmiało zaskakująco sensownie. Może jednak nie chciała obrócić wszystkiego w proch? Może była dzieckiem minionej epoki, ale nie oznaczało to zniszczenia, a rozwój? Może była zamrożonym chaosem, jak on sam? Może..? Loki nie miał czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, ponieważ Hel podniosła go za fraki i przerzuciła sobie przez ramię, a dwaj strażnicy na jej skinięcie podnieśli, stękając z wysiłku, Thora.

Siedzieli zamknięci w komnacie Thora. Hela zaśmiała mu się w twarz, kiedy zapytał, czy nie mógłby wrócić do własnej. Była na tyle przewidująca, by wiedzieć, że miał w niej ukryte niespodzianki na podobne sytuacje – jak każdy szanujący się mag. Thor chodził od ściany do ściany, nie mogąc się uspokoić i dojść do ładu z sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazł. Hela wrzuciła ich tutaj, kazała przynieść stosy dokumentów i dopiero potem, osobiście, zdjęła krępujące ich więzy (nie, żeby Loki nie próbował zdjąć ich wcześniej. Ale ostatecznie byli w Asgardzie, w którym więziono już nie jednego maga). Na koniec kazała się im zastanowić, byle szybko, czy do niej dołączą czy nie. Co się stanie, jeśli się nie zdecydują, nie powiedziała. Zdaniem Lokiego – nie musiała.  
– Chyba nie zamierzasz dołożyć ręki do tego szaleństwa?! – wykrzyknął w końcu Thor, odbijając się od ściany nie wiadomo który raz. Sromotna klęska widać mu nie służyła.  
Loki przewrócił oczami w odpowiedzi.  
– To ty zawsze mówiłeś, że nie mogę nieodpowiedzialnie wywoływać wojen – mówiąc to uderzył pięścią w ścianę.  
Loki stwierdził, że jeżeli tak częste wywracanie oczami wejdzie mu w nawyk, zaczną nawiedzać go bóle głowy.  
– Słowo klucz to „nieodpowiedzialne” – uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Plany Heli brzmią… sensownie. Chaotycznie, ale sensownie.  
W spojrzeniu Thora były gromy. Loki mógł się tylko uśmiechnąć.  
– Nie wiem, jak ty – zaczął, przerzucając zwój z jednej dłoni do drugiej – ale ja zamierzam to przeżyć. I mieć jakiś udział w rządzeniu Asgardem.  
Przewrotny uśmieszek na jego ustach miał wytrącić Thora z równowagi, ale Loki tym razem się przeliczył. Thor westchnął i ostatni raz uderzył pięścią w ścianę.  
– Jeśli przywrócimy sensowny, nie tyraniczny system – zaczął mówić przez zaciśnięte zęby. – I jeśli przysięgnie, że nie ruszy Midgardu. Wtedy…  
– Wtedy – zapytał z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem.  
– Wtedy przed nią klęknę.  
Loki zachichotał.  
– A ciebie co tak bawi, bracie? – spytał Thor, oburzony zniszczeniem powagi.  
– Oh, po prostu na Sakkarze zadeklarowałem coś podobnego – uśmieszek znów wymknął się spomiędzy jego zaciśniętych warg – zostało to zrozumiane… odmiennie.  
Thor wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego niczego nierozumiejącymi oczami podejrzliwego szczeniaczka.  
– Do czego można klękać? – spytał go, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami. Thor nagle poczerwieniał. I ruszył w jego stronę.  
– Bracie, czy ktoś zmuszał cię do czegoś nieobyczajnego?  
Loki znów zachichotał.  
– Zmuszał? To, że to było nieporozumienie nie znaczy, że mi się nie podobało. Nie musisz mnie bronić.  
Mina Thora wskazywała na coś innego.  
W końcu wybuch nerwowej wesołości przestał odciągać ich uwagę od rzeczywistości. Kiedy Thor w wyrazie troski zbliżył się do Lokiego, ten zdał sobie sprawę, że od dawna nie oglądał brata z bliska. Co więcej, że nikt go nie oglądał od bitwy, w tym jego rozbitego czerepu. Przyjrzał się mu dokładniej, a Thor chyba wyczuł, że jest lustrowany. Podniósł brew w pytaniu.  
– Usiądź – zarządził Loki. – Nie mamy co prawda dostępu do Złotego Jabłka, ale poskładam ten twój zakuty łeb – stwierdził, starając się ukryć zmartwienie w głosie. Nie był pewny, ile i czy w ogóle przetrwały operatorki szpitalnych urządzeń. To jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, jakimi powinien się zająć. Jeszcze Friga uczyła go podstaw sztuki leczniczej, bo ktoś w tej rodzinie powinien umieć poskładać innych, ale był magiem a nie medykiem i sam nie będzie w stanie uruchomić bardziej skomplikowanych procesów i maszyn w Jabłku.  
Thor nie zaprotestował, kiedy Loki, zniecierpliwiony opieszałością, pociągnął go w dół na szezląg.  
– Już dawno ktoś powinien cię obejrzeć – stwierdził tylko, dotykając delikatnie punktów na jego głowie i karku. – Masz rozciętą skórę nad skronią, ale płytko, zaraz się tego pozbędę – mówił bezbarwnym głosem, jakby nie chodziło o brata, tylko dowolnego podlegającego mu żołnierza.  
Przesunął dłonią nad rozcięciem, mrucząc coś cicho i po chwili Thor musiał zaciskać zęby, gdy jego skóra, szczypiąc niemiłosiernie, zasklepiała się w zdecydowanie zbyt szybkim, nawet jak na Asa, tempie.  
– Gorzej ze wstrząśnieniem mózgu – kontynuował diagnozę, gdy skończył szeptać zaklęcie. – Nie wiedziałem, że As czystej krwi jest w stanie się go nabawić, nawet tak lekkiego – stwierdził z przekąsem. – Ból głowy, to na pewno już wiesz, możesz mieć zawroty i wymiotować, ale bez Jabłka musisz po prostu przeczekać. Czy jesteś gdzieś jeszcze ranny?  
Thor zaprzeczył, ale nie oprotestowywał wyroków Lokiego. Ból głowy co prawda mu dokuczał, ale co to dla takiego wojownika jak on? No właśnie. Za to po raz pierwszy od wieków był tak blisko swojego brata bez broni w ręce, gdy obaj byli wolni. No, a przynajmniej nie związani. I ta bliskość była niepokojąca. Swojska? Może. Na pewno przyjemna, ale w ten dziwny sposób, który stawia włoski na rękach. Z ulgą przyjął, kiedy Loki się od niego odsunął, nawet jeśli obrzucił go dziwnym, nierozumiejącym spojrzeniem. Thor stwierdził, że chyba musi wiele przemyśleć. Nie miał jednak na to dość czasu, bo Loki, który zostawił jego głowę w spokoju, teraz rzucił w niego jakimś zwojem.  
– Jeśli ustaliliśmy, że chcemy kolaborować, to czas się za to zabrać.

Loki nawet nie zorientował się, że zostali wypuszczeni. Albo, że minęły tygodnie. Zawsze było zbyt wiele do zrobienia, a ani Hela, ani Thor nie przejmowali się za bardzo służbą zdrowia czy edukacją. Znaczy, oczywiście, Thor był bardzo przyjęty, kiedy Loki o czymś mówił, ale na tym jego możliwości partycypacji się kończyły. Hela skupiała się na zmianie społecznej i planach podbojów kosmicznych na wielką skale przez Nowe Walkirie, które nazywały się jakoś inaczej, ale Psotnik nawet nie próbował zapamiętywać nazwy. Zwłaszcza, że jedną z generałek miała być Brunhilda, siłą odciągnięta od alkoholu. Thor zaś po prostu szkolił wojska, planował dostawy zaopatrzenia i odbierał poselstwa, zanim te trafiły przed oblicze władczyni. Loki nie dowierzał, że akurat na niego spadła taka odpowiedzialność jak przyszłe pokolenia… Hela po prostu prosiła się o rewolucję za jakieś sto-dwieście lat. Na szczęście dla niej Loki miał zbyt wiele pracy, by rewolucje planować, nie mówiąc już o śnie. Zresztą, jak wszyscy na dowolnych szczeblach władzy i administracji w Odrodzonym Asgardzie, jak kazała wyryć przed wejściem do pałacu Hela. Zresztą rzemieślnicy i architekci też nie mogli narzekać na brak zajęć – zniszczony bitwą między rodzeństwem Asgard sam się nie odbuduje. A Asowie? Może nie byli zbyt przyzwyczajeni do zmian na szczytach, ale skoro w ciągu jednego pokolenia potrafili przejść od wizerunku silnych, zbrojnych kobiet jako ideału do rzucania mizoginistycznych komentarzy w stronę wojowniczki, to w drugą stronę też dadzą radę. Loki był tego pewien. Tak samo było ze wszystkimi innymi zmianami, które fundowała im rodzina królewska. Ostatecznie nie bez powodu rządzili właśnie oni – nie tylko byli najsilniejsi, byli też umysłem i duszą Asgardu, które napędzały wszystkie zmiany.

W końcu Hela zwołała _rodzinną naradę_ , jak sama to określiła. Dopiero, kiedy przywlekli się do sali, Loki zdał sobie sprawę, jak wyglądają. On sam niemal porastał kurzem – niemal, bo przed wyjściem zadbał o odpowiednią prezencję, nawet jeśli z roztargnienia zapomniał o szczegółach iluzji – Thor zaś miał podkrążone oczy i chyba nie zdążył się przebrać. Hela spojrzała na nich karcąco.  
– A podobno jesteśmy jednej krwii… – skwitowała ich wygląd. Sama jak zwykle olśniewała czernią i trupią bladością. A Loki miał wrażenie, że mogła przejrzeć jego iluzję… Trwało to tylko chwilę, bo potem skrzyżowali spojrzenia i był pewien, że widzi w nim tylko to, co sam pokazywał. Na szczęście.  
– Wątpisz, siostro? – spytał Thor, wyraźnie się prostując. Hela i Loki zgodnie przewrócili oczami. _Chyba naprawdę dorobię się tych migren…_ Thor jednak nie przejął się niedoszłym bólem głowy Lokiego, o którego nie-istnieniu nie mógł wiedzieć, i zaśmiał się krótko, widząc podobne zachowanie u rodzeństwa. Najśmieszniejsze w tym było to, że nie miał pojęcia, po kim to mają, bo ani Odyn, ani Friga nie mięli w zwyczaju przewracać oczami. Nie mogli wziąć tego ani z genów, ani z wychowania, bo ani jednego, ani drugiego nie dzielili. A jednak niewątpliwie coś ich łączyło. Jego śmiech najwidoczniej nie spodobał się Lokiemu, który zmrużył oczy jak szykujący się do ataku kociak i zwrócił do Heli.  
– Potrzebujemy zwiększenia budżetu na edukacje. Filar wyrównywania nierówności społecznych jest zatrważająco słaby, _siostro_ – na ostatnie słowo położył nacisk, jakby to właśnie one miało skłonić kobietę do zmiany w uchwalonym trzy tygodnie temu budżecie na najbliższy kwartał. Hela przewróciła oczami.  
– Oddziały też potrzebują finansowania – zaperzył się Thor, zwracając do brata. – Nie wspominając o tym twoim projekcie odbudowy Złotego Jabłka…  
Loki parsknął i zmrużył oczy, jak wąż szykujący się do ataku.  
– Bo wszczynanie wojen bez personelu medycznego to genialny pomysł!  
– Dobry wojownik poradzi sobie bez magicznych sztuczek…  
– DOŚĆ! – Hela przerwała stanowczo. Słyszała tę rozmowę już kilkukrotnie i zwykle kończyła się ona mniejszymi lub większymi starciami między braćmi. – Zostawcie to – ukróciła, widząc, że Loki już otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć.  
Nie miała ochoty na kolejną płonną rozmowę o budżecie. Teraz, po raz pierwszy, miała czas by poznać swoich braci i nie chciała marnować go na odtwarzanie kłótni, którą już słyszała po wielokroć. Jednak powracanie do tego, co już się wydarzyło, zdawało się immanentnie wpisane w naturę braci. Hela nie znała ich, ale pobieżnie poznała ich historię – i zamierzała wyciągnąć wnioski. Thor był tym lekkomyślnym, Loki trzymał swoje opinie dla siebie, a kiedy uważał, że ma słuszność – bez zastanowienia łamał przysięgi. Nie chciała ich zabijać, żadnego z nich, zwłaszcza, że okazywali się naprawdę użyteczni, ale nie zamierzała puszczać płazem żadnych wybryków. Musiała więc dopilnować, by po prostu do nich nie doszło. To był dobry moment na krok w tym kierunku. Po raz pierwszy miała czas, naprawdę miała czas, by braci poznać. Wcześniej, kiedy już udało się nad nimi zapanować i kiedy miała pewność, że zaangażowali się w wypełnianie powierzonych im zadań, zawaliła ich robotą. Robotą niezbędną, a jakże, lecz uniemożliwiającą kontakt. Zwłaszcza, że sama też nie próżnowała. Wygłoszenie kilku przemów o gnuśnięciu i rozluźnieniu obyczajów być może wydaje się proste, ale pierwej trzeba te przemówienia napisać, uzgodnić szczegóły ceremonii lub wydarzenia, spędzić ludzi ( _Zaprosić_ , wciął się natrętny głos Lokiego w jej głowie, _spędzanie ludzi przestało przynosić rezultaty propagandowe dwa stulecia temu_ – momentami żałowała, że postanowiła słuchać rad braci, nawet, jeśli były słuszne) i ogólnie zająć się całą otoczką. Czarny pijar, jak określił to Thor, działa tylko przez chwilę. Loki zaś stwierdził, że skoro nie da się zbudować wizerunku kochającej matki, to powinna być czczona jako bogini – straszna, tak, ale i niezbędna do oddychania. Bogini śmierci, to oczywiste, ale też miłości, bo przecież w ludowych wierzeniach miłość to tylko inna twarz śmierci. Hela nie była pewna, ale jako, że sama nie miała lepszego pomysłu, więc się zgodziła. Okazało się jednak, że tworzenie wizerunku pani serc i śmierci nie jest takie proste, zwłaszcza, gdy zaczyna się od tego drugiego. Teraz, jednakże, odpocząć mogła. Postanowiła więc zabrać braci na spacer, jak zabiera się małe dzieci. Ewentualnie wierne pieski, Hela postanowiła nie roztrząsać tematu, tak czy inaczej potrzebowała ich poznać.  
– A czym mamy się zająć? – zapytał, jak zwykle szybszy w słowach, Loki.  
– Czas, żebyście zobaczyli, nad czym pracujecie.  
Odpowiedziała jej tylko wyczekująca cisza. Nawet Thor nie popisał się stwierdzeniem oczywistości, na co liczyła Hela.  
– Wybierzemy się na… – Hela skapitulowała, ale i tak szukała w myślach adekwatnego słowa.  
– Przechadzkę? – zaproponował Thor.  
Kobieta była mu nieco wdzięczna, za słowo, które nie sprowadzi ich do poziomu psów. _Archaiczne upodobania Gromowładnego czasami się przydają_ – przyznała w myślach, w rzeczywistości jedynie skinęła głowa i odwróciła się do wyjścia.

Bracia podążyli za nią, była tego pewna. Nie musiała się nawet oglądać.

Hela poprowadziła ich na podzamcze, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na kłaniających się i szybko umykających Asów. I z ich trójki tylko Thor był obrzucany przychylnymi spojrzeniami. Loki wiedział dlaczego tak się stało. I chociaż podreperował swoją reputację w czasie, gdy udawał Odyna, powrót Thora zniszczył niemalże całą jego pracę. Co prawda teraz, gdy pracował z uzdrowicielkami i pracował nad reformą edukacyjną wiele osób poznawało go lepiej, wciąż jednak traktowali go z nieufnością. Jednak to Hela napawała ich zabobonnym strachem. A jeśli plan, który rodził się w jego głowie od początku miał zadziałać, to lud musiał Heli zaufać. Podszedł więc bliżej i objął jej ramie, zaskarbiając sobe tym samym zaskoczone i nieco zdegustowane spojrzenie kobiety. Uśmiechnął się do niej psotnie.  
– Ludzie patrzą – powiedział tylko, niemal bezgłośnie.  
Hela i Thor patrzyli na niego nic nierozumiejącymi spojrzeniami, ale już po chwili szare** oczy Heli rozbłysły zrozumieniem. Uniosła więc druga dłoń, uśmiechając się nieco figlarnie i… potargała jego wiecznie skłębione włosy. W pierwszej chwili chciał się oburzyć na takie traktowanie, ale zamiast tego przysunął się po protu bliżej, uwieszając na jej ramieniu.  
Thor nie był pewny, co obserwuje. Z całą pewnością Lokiemu nie zebrało się na czułości – zawsze od nich stronił – więc musiała być to jakaś gra. Gra, którą podjęła Hela i Thor nie mógł się nadziwić, jak podobne do siebie było jego rodzeństwo. Kiedy knuli oczy obojga iskrzyły się psotnie i mógł to powiedzieć po zaledwie kilku tygodniach znajomości z Helą. Ale oona aktualnie niemal nie robiła niczego innego poza knuciem.  
– Więc gdzie nas prowadzisz? – zaćwierkał w końcu Loki, zbyt uroczo, by mogło to wypaść naturalnie. Hela przewróciła oczami.  
– Do koszar, oczywiści. Obstawiam, że możecie mieć w końcu ochotę spotkać się z Valkirią.  
Thor zdecydowanie się ożywił i zrównał krokiem z rodzeństwem.  
– Brunhilda ma wolne?  
Loki spojrzał na brata. Tak, ten znów miał oczy szczeniaczka, który właśnie dostał kość. Przewrócił oczami.  
– Oczywiście, że nie. Będzie miała, jak zarządzi tak Hela – stwierdził, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. I zapewne była. Hela spojrzała na niego karcąco, na co mógł tylko wzruszyć ramionami.  
– Brunhilda też zasługuje na wychodne – stwierdziła z czymś takim w głosie, że Loki był święcie przekonany, iż władza nad valkirią sprawia jej brudną przyjemność. – A wy w końcu zobaczycie, co stracił Asgard, niszcząc swoją najpotężniejszą armię.  
Trzeba to było Heli przyznać, widok był imponujący. Kiedy w końcu przeszli przez podzamcze, wzbudzając przy tym niemałą sensację, stanęli przed koszarami wypełnionymi dziewczętami i młodymi kobietami, które ćwiczono w walce. Te starsze wyglądały, jakby doskonale widział, jak obchodzić się z bronią. Trzeba im było tylko przypomnieć. Weszli pod bramę, gdzie stojąca na straży dziewczyna zgięła się w ukłonie, a potem, na rozkaz Heli, wysłała swoją towarzyszkę po Brunhildę.  
– Doprawdy, imponujący widok, siostro – powiedział Thor pełnym uznania głosem. – Moi wojowie nigdy nie byli tak zwinni.  
Hela zdawał się wręcz ociekać dumą. Teraz, gdy przechadzała się wśród wojowniczek, nieśpiesznie zmierzając do kwatery głównej, Loki widział w niej dumę. Taką samą, jak te, która promieniowała z Thora, gdy jego kompani nauczyli się nowego sposobu na skuteczne wykańczanie ludzi. Pokręcił głową niedowierzaniem. Tego typu walka, zespołowa, nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną. Najwyraźniej jego rodzeństwo, pomimo boskich mocy, lubiło towarzystwo innych wojowników. Albo wojowniczek, jak w przypadku Heli, która właśnie zatrzymała się przed parą zarumienionych z wysiłku kobiet i tłumaczyła jakiś błąd.

I w tym momencie do Lokiego dotarło, że coś jest nie tak. Że nagle otaczały ich najmłodsze z rekrutek, a starsze... Loki rozejrzał się, zdezorientowany. I wtedy zobaczył jedną z nich, kryjących się na dachu niskiego baraku i naciągającą cięciwę kuszy. Rozejrzał się w popłochu i naliczyła co najmniej pięć. Brunhilda z podniesioną ręką, co jest?

– Padnij! – rzucił, nim zdążył pomyśleć, a w jego dłoni zalśnił sztylet, skierowany w pierś ostatniej z valkiri.

 

* jak nazwać i odmienić mieszkańców Alfheimu? Najpierw pomyślałam o Alfach, po kiedyś spotykałam się z tą nazwą, ale to za bardzo kojarzy się z omegaverse.  
** nie jestem pewna, czy Hel miała bardziej szare czy bardziej niebieskie oczy, ale trzymajmy się wersji, że szare. To brzmi tak poetycko, grobowo ;P


	2. Ten, w którym jest dużo pytań

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poprzedni rozdział był na Mikołajki, ten jest w Święta. Miał być na Gwiazdkę, ale zasnęłam, sorki. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Lobo! 
> 
> Tym razem trochę mniej ustanawiania postaci, a więcej budowania relacji. Także ten. A w środku mała scenka-niespodziewanka, ale już nic więcej nie mówię, cicho-sza!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serdecznie dziękuję za komentarze, mocno motywują do pisania. Mam nadzieje, że nowy rozdział się spodoba, chociaż nie wiem, czy nie jest przegadany. W ogóle nic nie wiem. Tak czy inaczej, dziękuję i miłego czytania!
> 
> Ps. bety brak, gommen!

Sztylet w dłoni Lokiego błysnął, a po chwili zatopił się w krtani Brunhildy. Loki kątem oka zobaczył Helę rzucającą Thora na ziemię i osłaniającą go własnym ciałem, co pewnie byłoby śmieszne, gdyby jego własnego nadgarstka nie przeszyła właśnie strzała z kuszy.  
Po tej pierwsze wymianie ciosów wszystko zamarło, a jedna z młodszych rekrutek rzuciła się do Heli, by w razie czego osłonić ją własnym ciałem. Loki zapewne byłby pod wrażeniem, gdyby nie zemdlał właśnie w tej chwili.

Kiedy się obudził, leżał w Złotym Jabłku, a nad nim stała młodziutka medyczka, z którą sam rozmawiał tydzień temu, namawiając, by wróciła do pracy. Uśmiechnął się do niej szelmowsko, a ona odpowiedziała rumieńcem. Zanim jednak zdążył coś powiedzieć, odwróciła się i zawołała do sanitariuszki coś, czego Loki nie dosłyszał. Dziewczyna wybiegła z sali.

Kiedy wbiegła do sali tronowej, nikt jej nawet nie zauważył. Musiała się przeciskać przez rozemocjonowany tłum, by dotrzeć do szambelana i na ucho przekazać mu wieści z Jabłka. Skruge jednak zaanonsował wiadomość głośno:  
– Królewski brat się obudził.  
Hela szybko obrzuciła ją spojrzeniem i, nie czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia, oznajmiła.  
– Audiencję uważany za zakończoną. O tym, jak potoczy się sprawa buntu w koszarach, każemy poinformować w stosownym czasie.  
I nie czekając, skierowała się do wyjścia. Tuż za nią szedł Thor, wyprostowanymi jak nie on, czujnie rozglądający się na boki.

– Bracie – Thor rzucił się do jego łóżka, lecz nie odważył się wziąć go w ramiona. Co prawda Loki nie wyglądał na poważnie rannego, lecz jego skóra była bledsza niż zwykle, a bystre oczy – rozwodnione.  
– Jak się czujesz? Loki nie odpowiedział. – Co się stało? – spytał zamiast tego, próbując podźwignąć się na przedramiona.  
Thor rzucił się do przodu, by pomóc mu oprzeć się na poduszkach. Loki starał się od niego opędzić, niczym od muchy, ale nie miał wystarczająco wiele sił. Czuł się tak, jak wtedy gdy ledwo wyrośli z dziecięctwa i wykradli pośledni miód robotnikom z pałacu, spili się do nieprzytomności, a w międzyczasie jeszcze pobili. To on już chyba wolał Hulka...  
Hela w końcu złapała Thora za ramię i odsunęła go za siebie. Sama kucnęła tak, by być z nim twarzą w twarz.  
– Prawdopodobnie uratowałeś nam życie. Miały strzały zatrute jadem Jorgmundanta.  
Loki prychnął i opadł na poduszki. Oczywiście, że musiały użyć jadu Węża Midgardu. Z resztą, to tłumaczyło zawroty głowy.  
– Po tym, jak jednym rzutem wyeliminowałeś Brunhildę – kontynuowała, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy – a chwilę po tym zemdlałeś, rozpoczęła się bitwa między starszymi a młodszymi wojowniczkami. Teraz przynajmniej wiemy, kto naprawdę jest wierny koronie, tyle dobrego z tego wynikło. – Ostatnie zdanie brzmiało trochę jak... marudzenie?  
Loki uśmiechną się kpiąco.   
– Cieszę się, że moje obrażenia wyszły na dobre koronie.  
Hela, słysząc przekorę w jego głosie, przewróciła oczami. Wstała, jakby z zamiarem odejścia, ale powstrzymała się przed odwrotem. Jej pierwotne zamierzenia zdradziło jedynie nieznaczne drgnięcie mięśni już gotowych wykonać ruch. Pochyliła się jednak nad bratem i złapała go za podbródek, unosząc jego twarz do góry.  
– Siostro! – wykrzyknął Thor, ale zamarł w pół ruchu, który miał w zamiarze powstrzyma ją przed skrzywdzeniem brata.  
Hela pochyliła się nad pół siedzącym Lokim i złożyła na jego ustach pocałunek. Nie był to pocałunek siostry, nie był jednak też tak namiętny jak tamten dzielony z kochanką. Loki nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, ani jak zareagować. Nie zdążył. Hela odsunęła się na milimetr i prosto w jego usta stwierdziła:   
– Korona dziękuje księciu za jego zasługi.  
I już miała się odsunąć, gdy powstrzymała ją szczupła ręka, która właśnie dotknęła jej karku i przyciągnęła do ponownego pocałunku. Thor, oniemiały, obserwował rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. Jak w zwolnionym tempie widział Helę pochylającą się nad Lokim, zdziwienie brata, które po chwili przerodziło się w psotny uśmieszek. Widział zdziwienie siostry, które z kolei zmieniało się w samozadowolenie z każdym oddawanym pocałunkiem. W końcu odchrząknął, zawstydzony sceną.   
– Książę dziękuje Koronie za zwrócenie tytułu – wydyszał Loki w usta siostry.   
O tak, to z pewnością był pocałunek kochanków. Thor był pewny, że zanim wrócą do pałacu wieść o tym pocałunku obiegnie cały dwór. Oraz i tym, że Loki, nie Thor, jako pierwszy odzyskał tytuł księcia. Co, ostatecznie, nie powinno nikogo dziwić.

– Myślisz, że wydobrzeje? – spytał Thor prawie dobę wcześniej, siedząc na stopniu, u stóp tronu Heli.  
Przed chwilą skończyła udzielać kilkugodzinnej audiencji, w czasie której stał czujnie po jej prawicy. Teraz, opadły z sił, usiadł na kamiennym stopniu.  
– Na pewno – stwierdziła, z krzywym uśmieszkiem na ustach. – Czas Psotnika jeszcze nie nadszedł, wszystkie to wiemy.  
Thor był zaskoczony formą, w jakiej wypowiedziała potwierdzenie, nie nim samym. Obrzuciła ją krótkim, zdziwionym spojrzeniem, ale nie skomentował.  
Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, oboje zmęczeni.   
– Wtedy, kiedy Loki krzyknął „padnij” – zaczął po chwili Thor – czemu mnie zasłoniłaś? Według całej logiki powinnaś oczekiwać tego ode mnie.   
Hela patrzyła na niego z góry. Jej zblazowany uśmiech wydawał się mniej obojętny na wszystko, odkąd zamknęły się wrota sali audiencyjnej za ostatnim z dopuszczonych petentów, teraz, gdy pochyliła się nad nim, miał wrażenie, że w kącikach jej ust czai się czułość.  
– Jesteś moim małym braciszkiem – zaczęła, kładąc mu rękę na głowie. – Jedyną osobą, którą może cię zranić – mówiąc, złapała go za podbródek i uniosła go do góry tak, by patrzył jej w oczy – lub zabić, jestem ja.   
Thor nie wiedział, jak zachować się w tej sytuacji. To była obietnica, słodka obietnica, _nikt nigdy cię już nie skrzywdzi_ , a z drugiej strony śmiertelnie niebezpieczna groźba, _zawiedź mnie, a odpowiedz bezpośrednio przede mną_. Widział to w jej oczach. W uśmieszkiem, który był zupełnie inny, a jednocześnie niepokojąco podobny do tego, który rozciągał usta Lokiego przed tym, jak próbował nie dopuścić do koronacji. W końcu przełknął ślinę, głośno, choć nieumyślnie. Dopiero w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że z napięcia miał ściśnięte gardło. Hela uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie. Przesłanie dotarło. Puściła go i znów potargała po włosach.  
– Skończyłyśmy na dzisiaj, możesz iść do siebie.

– Twój własny projekt uratował ci życie – twierdziła Hela, kiedy w trójkę jedli kolację w królewskich pokojach.  
Stół był zastawiony bogato, niemalże jak na ucztę, ale nie zbytkowo. Większość zastawy stanowią kwiaty i papierowe ozdoby. Dania pachną wybornie, ale jest ich tylko tyle, by troje dorosłych asów się pożywiło. Ostatecznie Asgard wciąż się odbudowuje, pomimo złotej zastawy. Loki uśmiechnął się przebiegle.  
– Ktoś musi pamiętać o takich drobnostkach jak personel medyczny.  
Nawet nie był zły. To było dla niego oczywiste, zarządzanie. Tak się podzielili pracą. Ale kiedy usłyszał ten pseudo-komplement po prostu miał ochotę zazgrzytać zębami. Chyba coś z tego odbiło się na jego twarzy, bo Hela zmrużyła oczy i odłożyła sztućce. Patrzyli sobie z Helą w oczy i Loki musiał przyznać, że było to dziwne. To nie była wrogość, nie próba udowodnienia własnej racji. Nie była to też troska. Coś na kształt specyficznej uważności? Chyba tak to trzeba nazwać.  
W końcu Hela westchnęła.  
– Loki...  
Odpowiedziało jej uniesienie brwi. Loki nie zamierzał jej nic ułatwiać i Hela czuła, że to podpuszczające spojrzenie jeszcze nie raz przysporzy jej bólu głowy. Spojrzała na Thora, który przestał jeść, ale wyglądał, jakby naprawdę nie wiedział o co chodzi. _Starsza siostra, tak?_  
– Po prostu powiedz, co cię zdenerwowało, zamiast rzucać sarkastyczne komentarze.  
– Sarkastyczne? – spytał Thor, ale zamilkł pod piorunującym spojrzeniem Heli.  
Loki uważnie obserwował siostrę, a jego mózg pracował na pełnych obrotach. Nikt nigdy nie zadał mu pytania tak wprost i absolutnie nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy je od Heli. Nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby nie węszył podstępu.  
– Zdenerwowało? – prychnął kpiąco, jak tylko on umiał, oglądając przy tym swoje paznokcie. I tylko co jakiś czas zerkał na rodzeństwo. – Po prostu widzę, że niewiele się zmieniło. Starsze rodzeństwo pławi się w galaktycznej sławie, a ja będę musiał po nich sprzątać w domu. Ssstandard – ostatnie słowo właściwie wysyczał.  
– O czym ty mówisz, bracie?! – wykrzyknął Thor. Jego oburzenie było autentyczne i wiedzieli to wszyscy. – Przecież wielokrotnie zwyciężyliśmy ramię w ramię!  
Hela obserwowała braci. Thor najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co przeszkadzało Lokiemu, na którego twarzy malował się grymas zrezygnowanej złości tak stary, że już nawet nie tajony. Biorąc pod uwagę, jakie rolę na siebie przyjęli, Hela podejrzewała, że tak właśnie mogło się to skończyć. A jeśli chcą mieć Asgard silnym i zjednoczonym, potrzebują też osoby, którą zajmie się domem. I nie może być to osoba, która w złości ukuje zdradę.  
– Mam dosyć na dzisiaj – stwierdził Loki, wstając od stołu. – Pójdę odpocząć do swoich komnat.

Hela była pewna, że właśnie w ten sposób kończyła się niezliczona ilość kolacji z Friggą i Odynem.  
– Masz rację – powiedziała, łapiąc go za rękę. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, a ona wstała i obróciła go twarzą do siebie. – Nikt nie ułoży ballady o Lokim, który wdrożył system obowiązkowej edukacji – stwierdziła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Nikt nie ułoży ballady o Lokim, dzięki któremu medycyna miała szansę na dalszy rozwój. – To mówiąc, pchnęła go w pierś. Loki patrzył w jej oczy jak zahipnotyzowany. Nie spodziewał się zrozumienia, a jeszcze bardziej nie spodziewał się wymienienia tego, do czego ostatnio dążył. Kiedy poczuł popchnięcie, nawet nie pomyślał, by stawić opór – poddał się jej sile. I nie chodziło o siłę fizyczną, choć niewątpliwie Hela była potężna, a o to, że samymi głosem i spojrzeniem sprawiała, że chciało się wypełnić jej polecenia. Czując kolejne pchnięcia cofał się, a Hela nie przerywała wyliczania:  
– Nikt nie ułoży ballady o Lokim, który podporządkował sobie system administracyjny. Nikt nie ułoży ballady o Lokim, który niezliczoną ilość razy używał magii, by ratować brata w czasie bitwy. Nikt nie ułoży ballady o Lokim nożowniku, który uchronił królową przed skrytobójczym atakiem. Nikt nie ułoży ballady – to mówiąc pchnęła go na ścianę i nadgarstek, który cały czas trzymała, przycisnęła nad jego głową – o Lokim, mecenasie sztuki. – Wolną od uderzania w klatkę piersiową rękę wplotła w gęste loki i gwałtownym szarpnięciem zmusiła go do patrzenia wprost w jej oczy, gdy pochylała się nad nim tak nisko, że mówiąc jej wargi muskały usta Lokiego. – Ale przysięgam ci, że zadbam, by powstały pieśni o Lokim, który zadbał by Asgard korzystał z własnych zwycięstw. O Lokim, który pilnował, by wybierać te wojny, które Asgard mógł wygrać. O Lokim, który był mądrym i odważnym księciem.   
Loki słuchał słów siostry z fascynacją. Ostre szarpnięcie tylko sprawiło, że chciał ich słuchać więcej. Ale przysięgi? Znał to na pamięć, choć w bardziej patetycznej i mniej poetyckiej wersji jego starszego brata. Powoli uniósł wolną rękę, jak wtedy, gdy przyciągnął Helę do pocałunku. I z całej siły odepchnął ją od siebie. Nie spodziewała się tego, puściła go i cofnęła się o kilka kroków. To wystarczyło, by wymknąć się z jej zasięgu i szybko podejść do drzwi, co wcale a wcale nie było ucieczką.  
– Jeszcze zobaczymy – wysyczał wściekle. Jednak jego gniew nie był na tyle silny, by trzasnął drzwiami.

Hela zaklęła szpetnie. Obejrzała się przez ramię na Thora, który obserwował te scenę. W jego oczach malowało się bezbrzeżne zdumienie.  
– Ja nie... – zaczął niepewnie, ale umilkł, widząc jej zimną furię.  
Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że to, co Hela zrozumiała po jednej wypowiedzi Lokiego, jemu umykało przez lata. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że wszystkie anegdoty były o nim samym, a Loki był ewentualnie elementem tła. Nawet nie przeszło mu przez głowę, żeby zaznaczyć jak często to plany lub interwencje Lokiego wyciągały go z kłopotów.  
– Domyślam się, że byłem ślepy na wiele rzeczy – stwierdził tylko. Usta Heli rozciągnęły się w tak charakterystycznym dla niej wyrazie pogardy. Jakby chciała powiedzieć „och, doprawdy?” i Thor nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Przez chwilę stał, patrząc na emocje targające jego siostrą i podszedł do nie, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu.  
– Dziękuję, że go zrozumiałaś, Siostro – powiedział poważnym a intymnym tonem, którego używał niezwykle rzadko. – Zbyt często taimy nasze urazy, pozwalając innym na milczenie.  
Hela spojrzała na niego. Tym razem naprawdę spojrzała na niego, nie na obiekt swojej wściekłości i przygarnęła go do siebie.  
– Wrócimy do tej rozmowy, bracie.

Następny dzień przywitał ich uspokojonych, choć cień wczorajszego wieczoru wciąż rzutował napiętą atmosferę. Pomimo tego, gdy przed południem nastał czas audiencji generalnej, cała trójka, ramię w ramię wkroczyła do sali tronowej, a gdy Hela zasiadła na tronie (i tak, Hela zasiadała, zwykłym siadaniem nie można było nazwać tego, jak się poruszała) bracia stanęli po obu jej stronach. Wtedy też Hela oznajmiła:  
– Dzisiejsza audiencja generalna zostaje odwołana. Bracia, ponad głową Heli, zerknęli na siebie w niemym zdumieniu. – Ogłaszamy, że naszą wolą jest, by wojowniczki winne zdrady stanu stanęły przed naszym bratem, Księciem Lokim, który uratował nam życie.  
W sali zapadła cisza, a gdy Hela skinęła głową Skruge'owi, ten wydał niemy rozkaz i do sali wprowadzono pięć wojowniczek. – Tym pięciu kobietom udowodniono próbę popełnienia zamachu stanu – zaczęła Hela głosem tak pełnym autorytetu, że nikt nie śmiał się sprzeciwić nawet, Heli miał wątpliwości. – Jest to sytuacja bez precedensu. Książę Loki nie tylko udaremnił spisek. Jest on również osobą, w której osąd i sprawiedliwość ufamy – i chociaż po sali rozeszły się szmery, Hela nie przerwała. – Jak nikt inny zna zalety i wady systemu karnego – tu dało się usłyszeć kilka, szybko zduszonych, chichotów – i potrafi przewidzieć konsekwencję.  
Hela wstała i obróciła się do Lokiego. Kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, delikatnie przesunęła przed siebie. Loki zamarł, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Nie był przygotowany do wydania wyroku. Spojrzał na Helę z niezrozumieniem, ale jej wzrok nie był kpiący. To było jak wyzwanie. _Pokaż na co cię stać_ – niemalże słyszał jej głos. – _Udowodnij, dlaczego to o tobie powinni śpiewać_.

– To żadna sprawiedliwość – ponad ogólnym szmerem wybił się okrzyk jednej z więźniarek. – To będzie zwykła zemsta.  
Hela chciała zareagować, ale Loki ją ubiegł. Po prostu podniósł dłoń, ale jego postawa zmieniła się w jednej chwili i teraz nikt nie ośmielił się zlekceważyć tego gestu. Było w nim coś, co Hela widziała u Odyna, a nie potrafiła nazwać. Ciekawe, czy robił to świadomie, czy zostało mu w nawyku po okresie, w którym Odyna udawał.

– Jak powiedziała Miłościwie Nam Panująca, sprawa jest precedensowa – zaczął oficjalnie, choć gdzieś w kącikach ust błąkał mu się uśmieszek. – Co oznacza, że wyrok ten będzie stanowił odniesienie dla wszystkich późniejszych rozstrzygnięć. – Mówiąc to, zaczął się przechadzać przed tronem. – Chociaż orzecznictwo dotyczące prób zabójstw pozwala mi zastosować najwyższy przewidziany w Kodeksie wyrok – po tych słowach zapadła cisza jak makiem zasiał, a Loki postanowił zrobić efektowną pauzę, która tylko spotęgowała napięcie – i to samo podpowiada serce – po tych słowach przez salę przemknął szmer niezadowolenia – sądzę jednak, że okoliczności łagodzące są więcej niż oczywiste. Tu przerwał przechadzkę i rozejrzał się po sali. – Restauracja dynastii oraz wpływ wysoko postawionej oficer sprawiają, iż wierzymy, że wszystkie czyny oskarżone popełniły w dobrej wierze. – Wśród słuchających było co najmniej kilka osób, które w dobra wiarę nie wierzyły i dały temu głośny wyraz. – Zarządzamy więc areszt domowy w wymiarze 50 lat oraz po 1 000 godzin prac na rzecz odbudowy potęgi Asgardu. Najodpowiedniejsze prace zostaną wyznaczone indywidualnie przez opiekunów resocjalizacji, których wyznaczymy w stosownym dokumencie.

Na sali zapanowała cisza i Loki czuł, że wszystkie oczy, zszokowane oczy, zwrócone są na niego. Ten wyrok nie zadowalał jego ego, nie zadowalał też mściwej natury Asów. Jednak kara śmierci od lat nie istniała – Loki jak nikt inny cieszył się z tego stanu prawnego – a wygnanie w przypadku zbrodni politycznych zawsze kończyło się większymi problemami niż ten, którego pozbyto się na początku. I znów, jego casus – choć bez oficjalnego wyroku – był tego świetnym przykładem. Zamknięcie ich w celach do końca życia tylko utwierdziłoby w przekonaniu tych, którzy sądzili, że rządy Heli są tyrańskie. Gdyby Brunhilda przeżyła jego atak, nie mógłby wydać takiego wyroku. Teraz? Teraz miał swojego kozła ofiarnego. Szkoda mu było ostatniej walkirii, ostatecznie przez jakiś czas nawet prawie, że się przyjaźnili. Nie rozumiał tylko, czemu Hela nie dała mu wcześniej zapisu rozprawy. Miał nadzieję, że była, bo bez tego i tak się pogrążyli... W końcu usłyszał poruszenie za sobą, a sekundę potem szczupła dłoń oparła się na jego barku.  
– Wyrok ogłoszono. Wykonać – zakończyła posiedzenie Hela. Spojrzał na nią, a ona dała mu znak głową, by za nią ruszył.

Poddani gięli się w ukłonach, gdy mijali tron i zniknęli za drzwiami. Hela znowu poprowadziła ich do swojego salonu. I Loki już chciał zapytać, czemu Hela go tak wystawiła – bo tego, że go wystawiła, był pewien – ale ubiegł go Thor. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, wysunął się przed Lokiego i w dwóch szybkich krokach dopadł do Heli. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, z zacięta miną pchnął ją na ścianę, aż huknęło i, trzymając ją na wysokości swojej twarzy, zapytał:  
– Czemuś to zrobiła?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo mnie kusiło, by jednym z tytułów, którego Loki nigdy nie będzie miał, był „Loki restaurator kanalizacji” ale to jednak byłoby zbyt absurdalne. Ale od dziś w mojej głowie będzie nosił ten tytuł :'D


End file.
